


中年男子的少男情懷

by boywonder611



Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: 曖昧期的兩個蠢蛋，中年男子的少男心情。





	中年男子的少男情懷

Wilson永遠不會忘記他盯著House靠在沙發上睡著，自己第一次偷親他的感覺。

那時候他的心臟都快從喉嚨跳出來了緊張的要死。

動作不難，一手撫著House的臉頰，然後吻上他的額頭，退開，回到自己的位置，如此而已。

Wilson不知道的是，House在他的手碰到臉的時候就醒了，House感覺的到有一個氣息慢慢靠近他，要他保持無動於衷熟睡的樣子真的是很艱難的一件事，畢竟自己喜歡的人正在碰觸他，靠近他，他的心跳——呼吸——脈搏，可能一不小心就會洩漏出來，但同時又好奇著對方想要做什麼，所以當對方的唇輕輕的碰到他的額頭時，他得竭盡全力才能讓自己不微笑出來。

而他們是怎麼近一步到這種關係的是從——一封簡訊開始。

那天晚上，Wilson睡不著，他在床上翻來覆去，看著天花板，試著數羊，最後還是——沒睡著，他不想靠安眠藥，事情還沒嚴重到需要吃安眠藥的狀態，他只是單純睡不著而已。

而他知道誰也是睡不著覺的好夥伴，他打開放在床邊的手機———

『House，我睡不著。』 傳出第一封訊息，手機才剛放下沒多久，訊息就來了，他拿起來看。

『Gregory House已睡著，勿擾。』Wilson看到這封訊息笑了出來，接著打，『敲敲門。』

這次他沒放下手機，只等待訊息再次傳來。

『別吵，是誰？』對方依然回覆的很快。

『是你的夢靨———失眠！』

『噢，不——走開。』House回道。

『我纏上你了。』

『我該怎麼擺脫你？』

『幫助我，讓我和你一起睡著，你就能擺脫我。』Wilson邊打邊笑。

『也許你可以做點消耗體力的事情？』

『比如？』

『看看你的左手和右手，他們知道該怎麼做。』

Wilson白了一眼，為啥這人那麼愛開黃腔？『我沒有手。』

『那你怎麼傳訊息？』

『我用意念。』Wilson面不改色的瞎扯。

『怎麼用？』

『想著』Wilson打了兩個字刪掉，又吸一口氣，對自己接下來要打的東西覺得有些害羞，再次輸入『想著』，結果打完還是覺得不妥，他們平常只說垃圾話，這種東西實在是———很少發生在他們兩個人之間，不過———Wilson咬牙覺得橫豎都是死，他豁出去了——不然就當作開玩笑就好。

輸入字元，『想著那個人。』發送。

他盯著自己發送出去的文字，很忐忑不安，才在擔心的同時，訊息就過來了，他打開來看。

『所以失眠現在在想著我？』

Wilson拿著手機，臉轟一下的就炸紅了，媽的死渾蛋，竟然讓我那麼像思春的小女生。

『失眠已經改名為熟睡，你已被我擺脫，勿擾。』 他氣惱的一字一字打進去，絲毫不覺得明明剛剛就是自己先調戲的那位。

訊息提示，Wilson點開，看到裡面寫著——『可是———我失眠了。』還來不及反應，另一封訊息又跳進來，他繼續點開看，『晚安，Wilson。』

Wilson看著訊息痴痴的笑，沒有在回覆，又往上滑看看上面的訊息，最後抱著手機想著那人睡著了，一夜好眠。

而手機另一頭的那人，同樣也回味著先前的訊息，直到熟記裡面的每一段對話，也和對方一樣想著對方睡著了。

那就是他們一封突如其來曖昧簡訊的開始。

再來進階成工作之餘偶爾的空檔，傳訊息給對方，明明他們兩個才相隔一個牆壁而已，還硬是要傳，通常他們傳的內容真的見面時都不會討論，他們甚至假裝彼此沒傳過那些簡訊。

****  
『House，我睡不著。』

這是Wilson最常傳給House的話，而House總是像沒有在睡覺一樣的馬上回覆，『失眠又來找你了嗎？』

喔——他好喜歡這種晚上跟House傳訊息瞎聊的時刻，當然有時候如果去House他家一起看電視吃宵夜過夜的話，這些就沒有了，可是能在House家和他一起待著比只傳著訊息還要棒，雖然他們不會和對方做出什麼舉動，但他總覺得House在那個空間的時候都在————想他。

自己這樣想簡直太厚臉皮了，自己對House的想法根本就不確定，怎麼能厚臉皮的想成這樣，也許House完全沒把他當一回事，只是睡不著的無聊消遣。

但他才不想管那麼多，他享受現在跟House之間的秘密遊戲。

而事情是這樣升溫的。

『你想要帶著宵夜來找我嗎？』Wilson怔怔的盯著手機剛剛傳來的訊息，這是他剛剛傳了一封自己又睡不著的簡訊之後的回覆。

Wilson咬著唇打字，『我可以嗎？』

『為什麼不行？』House回答。

Wilson吞了一口口水，心跳的超級快，這是他們首次通過這個訊息見面，感覺像是網友見面——？也不太像——要打破他們一直以來曖昧的感覺了嗎？這麼說也不正確，畢竟他又不知道House的想法。

『我現在過去。』Wilson最後看到自己這樣回覆。

拎著食物走進House家的時候，其實不知道自己會面臨到怎麼樣的House，是依然裝作沒事——？還是直接講開——？又或者———Wilson真的無法設想House的思想，他可以在任何House生活的一部分說出完美的解說，但這個——這種像是遊戲、欲擒故縱、曖昧不明的東西，只要他們沒有好好說出來，Wilson就無法揣摩House的心思。

House回頭瞥了他一眼，指指電視說，｢我剛剛放了之前最精彩的怪物卡車，一起來回味吧。｣

Wilson點點頭，把食物放到桌上，坐在沙發上，又瞄了一眼House。

House沒看他，只是向前去拿桌上的食物，拿出自己的餃子以後塞了一口進去嘴巴，視線直直的盯著電視。

那就是和平常沒什麼兩樣的意思，單純來吃個宵夜看電視，沙發上過夜，嗯，和平常一樣。

Wilson把視線移回電視機上面，他的那一瞥連距離都看出來了，他跟House中間位置的距離，確確實實的如同往常一樣，一個坐左邊一個坐右邊，中間有一座看不見的圍牆隔著他們。

好吧——沒關係，這樣很好，這樣也行———

Wilson醒來時，才發現自己睡著了，果然在House這邊比較好睡，而後他感覺到有一隻手正壓在他的手上還微微的握著，讓他不敢動———House還幫他蓋棉被了？

他身上正蓋著平常他來睡覺時蓋的那條棉被，上面每次都隱隱約約的留有House的味道在上頭，而這條棉被正妥妥的蓋在他身上也蓋在他的手上。

那隻握著的手似乎發現Wilson隱隱約約要起來的現象，正在悄悄的放開縮回去，裝作什麼也沒有發生的模樣，Wilson在手上那個重量離開時，馬上反手去追逐那隻手握住，放回原本的位置，House轉過頭來看他，他冷靜的回看，深怕那隻手再次脫離。

｢醒啦？｣ House問，同時他的手沒有移開Wilson的手，反而跟著他一起握住，還動了動坐的離Wilson更近。

｢嗯———｣ 他有些不好意思的縮縮身體，用棉被遮住自己一半的臉，但隨後他看見House也笑了起來，而且是用那種平常少有卻只在他面前才露出的笑容。

然後——然後沒有然後了，他們的進展一直維持這種不慍不火的狀態始終沒有更近一步，他們還是沒有說開，而Wilson敢厚臉皮的想著House在想他，卻薄臉皮的不敢問是否真相就如同他想的那樣。

直到某次，他看著House在沙發上放鬆的睡著，本來想著偷偷親一下House的嘴巴好了，卻無論如何都親不下去，心跳大概都已經跳到兩百了，才輕輕的貼在House的額頭上吻了一下，像初嚐禁果的滋味。

此後，他就愛上了在House睡著時偷偷親吻的滋味。

不過他不曉得的是，House也愛上偷偷裝睡被他親吻的時刻。

****  
他們終於確立關係的那天，是由Wilson給自己猛灌酒正正士氣的。

那天，他們兩個坐在House的沙發上，一起看著怪物卡車靠得很近，邊看邊叫邊喝酒，氣氛其實和往常沒有太多的差別。

只是不知道是House的手臂跟他摩擦產生的熱能造成的影響還是他們兩個的膝蓋抵在一起的熱度影響，又或是因為在那張隨時都能夠讓他們氛圍發酵的沙發上，Wilson的酒越喝越急，他們可不是在喝啤酒是在喝威士忌呀！

這麼大的動作House不可能沒反應，他用手肘撞撞Wilson，｢喂，你幹嘛？跟我看怪物卡車心情不好喔？｣

Wilson灌下了最後一杯，姿勢停在手握著杯子放回桌上的樣子。

他甩甩頭，酒精的作用不會在剛下肚馬上就上來，要在等一下子，House看他沒說話又再問了一次，｢我們的小Jimmy是被什麼打擊到嗎？｣ 他帶著笑意的問，彷彿覺得Wilson喝成這樣很可愛。

Wilson注意著自己的身體狀態，行了，臉上熱呼呼的，心跳有些快，手甚至感覺起來很燙，血液的流速也增加，就這樣吧。

他轉過身也不管House是在等他的回答還是幹嘛，直接扯著House的衣領往自己那邊拉，對準他的嘴唇親吻下去，他親的很急，又吻又啃的，眼睛已經閉上也不管House的反應，他多麼想吻House，House怎麼可以一直磨磨蹭蹭的不吻他？

就在他吻到一半時，House的手終於放到他的後腦勺觸碰他了，Wilson欣喜若狂，House總算有反應了，沒想到的是House卻輕輕退開Wilson的唇不讓他繼續吻，棕髮男人有些疑惑有些擔心的睜開他的眼看House。

House臉上沒有不開心，要Wilson來說的話，House現在滿臉愉悅，那雙藍眼睛裡面的瞳孔映著他自己的樣子，而Wilson看裡面的自己對著House傻愣。

｢原來你只要喝酒，技術就變那麼差嗎？我還以為是一隻狗在啃我的嘴巴。｣ House揶揄的說道，Wilson發現House的嘴唇已經被他啃吻到腫起來了，Wilson不知道自己該尷尬還是該做出什麼反應，於是他只好繼續愣著看House，原先扯著House衣領的手還停留在那。

｢其實我也沒和人接吻過幾次，但我印象中是這樣吧。｣ House主動貼上他的唇，緩慢的咬吸吮，吻的過癮了，舌頭直接鑽進他的嘴裡面，舔舔他的上顎，Wilson竟然覺得有些喘不過去了但House還是沒停止，這時候他分神的注意到House在他後腦勺的手開始游移，輕輕掃過他的後頸——耳後——臉頰——被House觸碰到的地方他都起了疙瘩，渾身酥麻感，他不小心的發出微弱的低吟。

在親吻他的House聽到這個聲音把他抱的更緊了，靈巧的舌這時候卻退了出來，嘴唇也離開了，靠著Wilson的額頭笑了出來，｢怎麼樣？滋味還不賴吧？｣ 沒等Wilson回應他又親了一口退開，他閉上眼把鼻子抵在Wilson的肩膀上用力的聞，緩和自己的呼吸及心跳，｢要讓你發出呻吟的吻才是好的吻。｣

Wilson也大力回抱住House，這麼久的煎熬曖昧，這一刻值得了，靠在他的肩膀上吸吸鼻子，用力的咬住House的肩膀又舔上去，｢抱歉了，我今天真的很想和你搞一下，可是我剛剛喝太多酒又喝太快，還被你吻到缺氧，我覺得——如果今天和你做的話，結局大概會是我做到一半吐出來或直接暈了，那就太糟糕了——我已經給你一個印象不好的吻，才不想給你一個印象不好的上床。｣

House悶悶的笑出來，手指依然在他的背上游移，｢看在你今天是主動的份上，我只好原諒你啦。｣

｢你幹什麼憋那麼久？我們都曖昧那麼久了。｣ Wilson忿忿的說，對House的表現真的很不滿，手卻用力抱的更緊。

House轉過頭來用鬍渣刮刮Wilson的鬢角處，輕吻幾口，｢我又不知道你喜不喜歡我。｣

｢說什麼胡話，我當然喜歡你，不然我怎麼可能讓你牽我的手。｣ Wilson低喃的說，牙齒又咬在House的脖子上吸吮做記號。

｢喔——好吧，但如果我那麼早說出來的話，我就看不到你今天的模樣了。｣

那真的超級可愛————可惜就是酒喝太多了。

 

The End


End file.
